1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage stand, and more particularly to a storage stand that is cheap to make.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional storage stand (40) has multiple shelves (42) and vertical supports (41).
Each shelf (42) is rectangular and has four corners (not numbered) and four tubular sleeves (43). Each corner has an arcuate edge (420). Each tubular sleeve (43) has an inside diameter is welded in one of the arcuate edges (420) with two welds (431).
Each vertical support (41) is tubular and has a diameter, an upper end (not numbered) and a lower end (not numbered). The diameter of the vertical support (41) is slightly smaller than the diameter of the tubular sleeve (43) attached to each corner of the shelf (42). The vertical supports (41) are mounted respectively in the tubular sleeves (43) attached to the shelf (42) and between adjacent shelves (42).
The conventional storage stand (40) has the following disadvantages.
1. The welds (431) attaching the tubular sleeves (43) to the shelves (42) are not easily made smooth, which will detract from the outer appearance.
2. For the manufacturer to smooth the welds (431) will an additional procedure and more time and money to perform the procedure.
The present invention provides a storage stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.